Daddy's little miracle
by MakatoMai
Summary: Sequel to Beloved. Naraku's has discovered away to come back, and this requires Inuyasha's daughter. Will Inuyasha be able to save his daughter in time?
1. Default Chapter

Daddy's little miracle!

A/N: Sequel to Beloved, I changed the title because it just fit better since Kiseki means 'miracle' and well+shrugs+ I just did. Lol. Well enjoy the story!

"Kiseki" Inuyasha barked as she came running over her stubby little legs running over to them as fast as they could go. "Chicue!" she said smiling her little black ears twitching as her smile turned into a frown at the very look of her fathers stern face, her ears flattening a low whimper escaped her lips.

Inuyasha sighed as he picked up his daughter. "Kiseki, what did I tell you about going near the bushes, the woods even! You could get hurt!" Kikyou walked out of the hut her hand rested on her stomach gently, where Kiseki's brother was growing. Kikyou smiled touching Inuyasha's shoulder gently, her eyes shining, "She's just like you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked at Kiseki; he knew she was a perfect cross between himself and Kikyou. That's exactly why he didn't want her to get hurt; he didn't want her to know pain, this was his child. _His _daughter.

Kiseki looked at him and he could feel his heart melt as she hugged him. "Sorry Chicue" Kikyou smiled giving her daughter a kiss on the head as well as Inuyasha. "I'll be resting, behave Inuyasha" She said winking at her daughter, her daughter smiling widely. "Come on Chicue, lets go play." Kiseki said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him over towards the woods. "I want to go to Goshinboku!"

"Yes…" Inuyasha thought a smile on his face "Life was good…"

* * *

Kanna lay against the tree, humming to herself as she looked into her mirror, admiring her reflection screaming as her skin faded back to the lifeless white…

"Kanna…" A too familiar voice said an image of Naraku forming in the mirror

Tears formed in the girls eyes as her eyes lost there crystal blue and transformed into their original coal black.

"No…" Kanna whimpered followed by Naraku's cold laughter, Kanna being a mere puppet of his once again.

"Kill…Inuyasha."

"Hai…My lord Naraku…"

Kanna lowered her head as the sky darkened immensely as she left the tree, a blank expression on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as his daughter climbed in the arms of Goshinboku, he smiled softly, and this was his tree. Inuyasha looked down a look of pain in his eyes.

This wasn't his tree.

This was the time tree.

The ending tree.

The beginning tree.

"Chicue!" Kiseki said almost disappearing from site, hiding behind the leaves of the trees as she poked her little head out. "Why do you always look so sad at Goshinboku?" Kiseki was still young, she knew nothing of how Kikyou and Inuyasha met, how they were forced to hate each other, forced to be apart, and neither did she know of Kagome and his relationship.

Inuyasha smiled hopping up and grabbing his daughter landing gracefully to his feet as he ran her hands through her raven black hair. "When you're older Kiseki" Inuyasha said softly, walking off towards there home. Kagome was sitting next to Kikyou as he came back; Sango and Miroku along with their two kids were there as well. "Kiseki!" came a short cry from Kei and Mikomi as they ran to greet their friend.

Sango smiled standing softly, Kikyou and her going into the hut as Inuyasha walked over to Miroku. "Where's Kohaku? Doesn't the brat normally tag along too?" Inuyasha said as Miroku smirked slightly "He went to ask permission from a certain demon lord for his daughter's hand." Miroku spoke as he watched Inuyasha's jaw drop and face pale. "You don't mean Sesshomaru do you!" Miroku chuckled softly "Indeed I do, Kohaku's known Rin-chan since his possession and they've still remained good friends after all these years, but feelings bloom over time, Kohaku is now a young man and Rin's becoming quite the looker herself."

Inuyasha twitched; He could hardly imagine Kohaku standing there asking the demon lord for Rin's permission. 'Why should he even bother to ask permission? It's not like Rin is Sesshomaru's real daughter.' Inuyasha scuffed thinking to himself slightly his eyes softening a bit himself. 'Maybe he is…He has raised Rin since she was a mere pup.' He watched his daughter and her friends scurry along, his golden eyes glistening as he felt Kagome stare into the back of his head.

Ever since Kikyou's and his engagement, Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't been much of friends anymore. They shared odd glances, confused looks, but it didn't happen often. Kagome scarcely came by, she had once complained that it was hard for her to get through the well and by the time she reached home again she was exhausted, it cost a lot of power to get through and since she had no jewel shards… Well that was a huge chunk of it. It was as if she was adapting to her world all over again and even though it hurt her, Inuyasha knew that she didn't want to stop seeing him if that's all that she could do, and Inuyasha felt strangely the same.

It wasn't that he wanted Kagome to stay.

He didn't love Kagome

He loved Kikyou

He loved his daughter and his life now

But he still wanted to see her; he wanted to be her friend

Just her friend

Inuyasha's head jerked up as a loud rumbling escaped the ground, Kiseki standing in front of her friends protectively as the white girl picked her up.

"Kiseki!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he lunged towards her, turning around he halted.

"Kanna?" He stumbled back a bit as the ground split faster, Kikyou and the others running out from the hut.

"Mikomi! Kei!" Sango screamed in urgency as she raced towards her kids, Miroku holding her back, "You're endangering our little one." Miroku spoke as he looked to Inuyasha worriedly as Inuyasha scooped up the two kids holding onto him as he set them down in front of Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha lunged towards Kanna as a green force field covered her and Kiseki as she held her mirror out to him, the mirror shaking violently in her hands as Naraku's reflection was revealed in the mirror.

"Naraku" Kikyou hissed grabbing her bow furiously; Miroku looked at his hand noticing it was still whole so far…

"Tsk Tsk Kikyou, did you really think I'd let you alone?" Naraku scolded smiling.

"Naraku, how did you get back here?" Kagome shouted angrily looking up at him grabbing a bow and arrow for herself her arms quivering a bit, it had been such a long time since she held a bow…

"Is this your daughter Inuyasha?" Naraku spoke harshly looking at the child; Kanna had her arm around her shoulder as Kiseki stood next to her perfectly still her claws digging into her palm as she tried her hardest not to shake. "Chicue…" She whispered.

Naraku looked down at Inuyasha as he watched the slayers eyes glare with hatred as well as her husbands, He looked over the hanyou his eyes held a certain depth of hell within in it as if he were melting Inuyasha with his very eyes. "She will be the one who resurrects me." No one moves and no one dares.

"What do you mean?" Kikyou said softly her hand on her stomach. Naraku's eyes mimicked her, "What's wrong Kikyou, Afraid?" His voice was cold, smooth as ice. "She will take my place in Kanna's mirror, and believe me for a little girl…It's not going to be a fun place." A smile warped Naraku's face as Kanna's barrier flied into the air.

Inuyasha shook his hands clenching into fists as he jumped to the air, his claws piercing through the barrier, the force of the field shocking him, shutting his eyes at the pain. "Chicue!" Kiseki cried as she touched the barrier wall with his own hand as he was flung back, Kiseki looked at Kanna miserably digging her claws into her. "Let me go!" Kanna looked at the girl, her eyes black as coal. "He…says…no…" Kanna said softly, Kiseki pulling back from the girl looking down to the tops of the trees, in a sense of desperation.

Kikyou tried to aim but the bubble was way out of site now, and Sango and Miroku were still unarmed since they had come by only for a visit. The two children whimpered into their chests as the hugged them tightly in their arms. Kikyou looked at Inuyasha sadly, "What do we do…" Kikyou said tears brimming her eyes. "Our daughter." Inuyasha's eyes were set ahead as he placed his hands firmly on Kikyou's shoulders. "Don't worry Kikyou. I'm going to get our daughter back. I swear it." He said before turning being halted by Sango and Miroku and their two children. Kei looked up at him, "I'm sorry" He said "I shouldn't have let her get to close to the bushes." Kei said grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's leg, hugging it tightly. Tears ran from Mikomi's eyes as she dove hugging his leg tightly. "Thank you for saving us!" Sango and Miroku looked at him, "Were help you get her back, thank you so much for saving our kids." Inuyasha gave off a short 'Feh' as the kids let go of his legs.

"You two have your own pups, just take care of Kikyou." Inuyasha said bolting off into a run towards the forest, Kagome following after him…

Authors Note: What do you think? Let me know! I hope its not to short…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Here we go, Inuyasha sets off! Good luck Inuyasha!

Inuyasha paused at the opening of the woods turning as he saw Kagome looking at him through worried eyes.

"You don't plan to go alone do you?" Kagome whispered Inuyasha turned around slowly, his eyes softening.

"I have no choice, it's my fault." Inuyasha spoke looking off to the side before turning around back towards the opening of the woods.

"No…it's not, maybe we just underestimated Naraku." Kagome said reassuringly. "Still you shouldn't go alone, I mean it could be dangerous…" Inuyasha turned around angrily, as he looked at Kagome glaring daggers.

"I have to protect my daughter Kagome, Why can't you understand that?" Inuyasha snapped sprinting off into the forest, a gust of wind from where he once stood.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered looking at the bow in her hands, and back up again. "Be careful."

Kagome turned slowly as she walked off towards the others, pausing slightly a smile painted across her lips. Kagome was happy, happy that Inuyasha had finally found happiness after all the years of trouble and pain. She wondered what would have happened if she had lived here, in this time, and they were together, but it didn't matter anymore. They had shared their good times, they had fun, they were there for each other but the facts were there.

Inuyasha loved Kikyou, and he loved Kiseki more then anyone in the world.

'And when Inuyasha came back, they would start over.' Kagome decided. 'We'll be friends, just like we are to Sango and Miroku, We'll be friends, just friends.'

"Let me go…" Kiseki whispered angrily, obviously having her daddy's temper.

Kanna stared forward as the bubble continued to float towards an opening of a cave, her mirror back to the empty black, Naraku being gone from view at the moment, locked inside the world of Kanna's…

"My dad will kill you." Kiseki said innocently, not threatening but being honest towards the girl.

"He'll be a murderer." Kanna whispered her eyes not even bothering to face the girl, Kiseki's eyes growing angry.

"Chicue's not a murderer, what do you think you're doing then? Aren't you going to kill me?" Kiseki shouted obviously angry with Kanna's attitude.

"No…" Kanna spoke slowly turning her head towards her, Kiseki's eyes softening almost afraid.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Something much worse…" Kanna's voice trailed off a strange light coming out of the mirror as the barrier disappeared and they landed at the foot of the cave.

Kikyou sat drumming her finger over her stomach, "I can't just sit here" standing up, grabbing her bow as Sango grabbed her shoulder. "She'll be okay." Sango said hopefully, "Inuyasha will bring her back, just wait, you'll see!" Mikomi said running over to Kikyou's feet, Kikyou peering down over her pregnant stomach.

"You can't go Kikyou." Sango whispered as Kikyou looked at her a sadness that would make the moon cry and the sun go dark, a sadness that was almost unforgivable. "What would you do Sango, if it was Mikomi or Kei?" Kikyou whispered, Sango moving her hand off Kikyou's shoulder sadly. "I don't know…."

Inuyasha's feet padded through the woods, this was hard, Kanna had no scent, and Kiseki's scent was no where to be found. He headed in the direction they had traveled off in, an urgency in his golden eyes as his mind began to drift off to the day, Kiseki was two years old…

Flashback+

"Chicue" Kiseki said sitting in Inuyasha's lap, Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Kiseki.

"Will mommy die before we do?" her voice was soft as she looked up at Inuyasha a smile disappearing from his lips.

"You can never tell Kiseki…it's true me and you have a longer life-span…" Inuyasha found himself hurt by his own words, hating the thought of losing Kiseki or his daughter. "If a demon attacked I could die before mommy, so see, its fate." Inuyasha said as he watched her eyes widen in fear.

"You can never leave me!" Kiseki cried wrapping her arms around her father's waste, crying softly into his kimono. "I'd die for you" she whispered softly.

Inuyasha's hand ran through her hair gently trying to calm his daughter's fears. "No one's dying; I won't let anything happen to me or mommy." Inuyasha said tilting his daughters head up to look into his eyes.

"Especially you, Kiseki, I won't let anyone hurt you." Inuyasha said kissing his daughter on the cheek

End Flashback+

"I intend to keep my word Kiseki; I won't let anyone hurt you!" Inuyasha growled picking up his pace as he soared through the woods.

Kanna walked into the darkness, Kiseki keeping close as she caught a glimpse of a shiny blue rock. Kanna nudged Kiseki forward, Naraku's face in her mirror as Kiseki turned around to face Kanna. "He…wants you to get it…" Kanna spoke softly as Kiseki took a step forward.

The rock was rested on an almost slate table, its glow almost lighting the whole cavern. Kiseki stared at it, 'If I give this to them, won't I be helping them?' Kiseki thought picking the rock up almost gingerly, her clawed hands digging into in slightly, handing the rock to Kanna, Kanna taking the rock and handing her the mirror.

"Put the mirror on the table." Kanna said as she held the rock with both hands Kiseki doing as she said, before Kanna handed her the rock.

"Give it to him." Kanna said as Kiseki stepped forward looking into the mirror.

"The first gem, an easy target." Naraku said looking at Kiseki, his reflection smiling at her.

"What's your target?" Kiseki whispered coldly as Naraku gave off a short laugh.

"Clueless like your father."

"Chicue's not clueless; at least he's not trapped in a mirror." Kiseki said evenly.

Naraku scowled "We have 5 items to attend too, to switch are places"

Kiseki looked at him, "Why don't you have the white bitch kill me?" Kiseki cursed, Naraku laughing.

"You are a spitting image of your father." Naraku said hissing slightly, "you know why? Because in here, you'll wish you were dead." Naraku said Kiseki setting the rock on the mirror timidly out of pure fear, every bone telling her to run, but fear held her in place as the mirror suck in the stone, Kanna grabbing it slowly.

"Let's…go"

'_Kanna's mirror…A terrifying place…' Naraku thought as he looked around him, When he had been killed by the Inuyasha gang, he lived on in the inside his only offspring Kanna. He couldn't posses her body for the fact she had released herself from his control but her mirror was still his weapon…_

_Naraku had spent a good five years til this day, looking for the way to reach Kanna at the front of the mirror. Kanna's mirror was filled with emptiness and sadness, souls…souls suffering in the darkness, in the loneliness, in the nothing. Screams and tears the only thing being heard, inner monsters of Kanna' s striking at you, eating the life from the undead soul, and you couldn't see when…or why…_

_Even for Naraku…It was almost impossible to find, he had found his way to Kanna by pure accident merely stumbling along over the blood stormed monsters, and the blood covered corpses and the hollering of the terrified souls to be left there for all eternity. He held up barley since he had some demon in him but a human girl of Kiseki's age would surely die within minutes._

'_Run Inuyasha' Naraku said looking to a portal of Inuyasha running angrily at full speed towards where they were. "Go Inuyasha, Find us, and watch your daughter suffer, as her soul and body is exchanged to save your mortal enemy." Naraku said laughing as Kanna, Kiseki and himself floated away towards there next destination…_

A/N: What do you think guys? Let me know R&R ;;


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Well, not much to say…. R&R

Kiseki shivered it was hopeless this way, trapped in a bubble of some sort, with a man in a mirror, and a girl who had no scent, no shadow, and spoke normally with two words at a time.

"What is my destination, what do you plan to do with me?" Kiseki said firmly looking at the girl's dark eyes, staring as they floated.

"You….not the target" Kanna said softly, cradling the mirror to her chest almost as if comforting what was inside.

"Are you…crying?" Kiseki asked softly putting a hand on her shoulder showing Kikyou's ways in her.

"The mirror…is my feelings….the pain is on the inside…and he…will be free" Kanna said her voice seeming almost lifting, an evil smile on her face, Kiseki taking a step back.

"Who is that man?" Kiseki barked almost getting in a fighting stance, anger glistening in her eyes.

"That man is my father"

(A/N: Basically saying, Kanna even though when she was freed she hated Naraku but she can't get over him, she still sees him as that father figure, and that helps Naraku's control)

* * *

Kagome walked along towards the well, Kikyou approaching her calmly as Kagome leg's lowered over the well. 

"Going back so soon?" Kikyou questioned a hand on her stomach, Kagome looking up looking down into the well.

"Oh well, Yuki is taking notes for me, She's a college friend, so I should probably thank her for that." Kagome said blushing slightly. 'What am I saying? Her kids in danger and all I'm thinking about is schoolwork…well not really but it wouldn't be right for me to go along with Inuyasha since…Inuyasha and Kikyou are….'

Kikyou frowned slightly, "I'm sure, if I didn't turn alive, Kiseki would have never been born."

Kagome paused at these words, looking over her shoulder shocked. "Kikyou…What are you trying to say?"

"If I had been dead, Inuyasha would have been with you Kagome, and Kiseki would never have existed." Kikyou said quietly a tear burning her eyes.

"Kikyou…Well…You're with him…" Kagome said softly, swishing her legs to the side, her heart being squeezed as she talked.

"Kagome…If my daughter is to put into that mirror, you'll bring the shickon no tama back" Kikyou said softly, Kagome's eyes widening with fear, 'the jewel…' "No Kikyou we couldn't possibly do that again."

"No, once that happens, you'll undo Inuyasha's wish. Everyone dead, will re-die, Kiseki will never have been born, and neither will this child." Kikyou said holding her stomach as Kagome looked at her.

"You'd give up your daughter?" Kagome squealed, her hands clenching to fists. "You can't do that! You can't give up!"

"Kiseki would be reborn within your daughter's body, none the less you are my reincarnation and next time when you wish make sure you're more specific, with people such as me, and then Kohaku and the others will be alright."

Kagome was off the well and by Kikyou's side, "It won't come to that Kikyou" she said through tears, "Stop trying to be the noble one"

"I don't want my daughter to suffer Kagome, and if it's true that's my dying wish." Kikyou said turning off, Kagome's eyes running with tears.

'It's not worth it' Kagome thought to herself looking at Kikyou through watery eyes. 'If being with Inuyasha means losing the thing Inuyasha loves the most, it's not worth it, it would never be the same. Inuyasha needs Kiseki AND Kikyou.' Kagome shut her eyes, 'Just friends' she told herself, the idea of her and Inuyasha with a mini Kiseki echoed through her mind as she repeated the words to herself 'Just friends.'

* * *

Sesshomaru's Castle 

Kohaku shuffled through the gates of Sesshomaru's castle, blushing darkly.

'The biggest decision of my life…I beg Sesshomaru's acceptance, I love Rin-chan so much.' Kohaku thought nervously as he was greeted by Rin's warm smile. "Kohaku-kun!" Rin screamed the 16 year old smiling through her window; her hair was still in a pony tail on one side of her head just like back then.

"Rin! I'd like to have a word with you and Sesshomaru!" Kohaku said cupping his hand over his mouth making his voice echo up to her, her giggling laughter filled his ears as she nodded her head. "Come in!" She called as she disappeared from the window, her footstep echoing down the fleet of stairs

"You know Kohaku your always welcome here" Rin said smiling, Kohaku's face darkening, "Well, I have a very important question to ask you and Sesshomaru" Kohaku said firmly, his brown eyes glistening with emotion. "Kohaku…" Rin's voice trailed off as Kohaku leaned into her his eyes closed, Rin leaning in a bit herself, closing her eyes as a voice boomed from behind them. "What do you want to ask me Kohaku?"

Rin stumbled backwards by the sound of Sesshomaru's voice landing flat on her bottom, Kohaku's face darkening with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, his confidence gone.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at the two, both their faces were very red, and Sesshomaru wasn't actually sure why. 'Was he going to kiss Rin?' Sesshomaru pondered for a moment, his face pailing. 'Kohaku? But Kohaku's normally so shy…' Sesshomaru turned back into the castle, letting it pass…for now. "Will you be staying for dinner Kohaku?" Sesshomaru questioned his voice being as non interested as always.

"H-Hai sir, if that's alright." Kohaku asked trying to sound as firm as Sesshomaru, failing miserably, Rin giggling by this slightly, sure she was sixteen but she still acted six.

"You know" Rin smiled blushing slightly as she looked over her shoulder at Kohaku "Your really cute when your nervous." This caused Kohaku to blush even farther as he entered the building. 'Damn it' he cursed under his breath. 'I wonder whatInuyashaand everyone areup too…'

* * *

Inuyasha sat talking to a demon that lived apparently in the lake below the cave. His eyes filled with hope as the demon sat on the side. 

"Why should I tell you anything" He said his voice uninterested.

"Look, I'd say I'd clobber you but I don't have time have you or have you not" Inuyasha said annoyed as the demon rolled his eyes.

"Yes I saw them, There probably going after the 5 elements, you can beat them if you hurry" The demon said smirking as Inuyasha eyes perched up.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said almost on his toes now, 'I can stop it before it get's much farther.' Inuyasha thought almost anxiously.

"I want your sword" The demon said, Inuyasha's grip tightening on the Tetsusaiga.

"You can't use it!" Inuyasha spat "Demons can't use it"

"I want it. Or you'll never save… what did that girl say her name was….something with a K perhaps…"

"Kiseki…" Inuyasha whispered the demon laughing

"Yes that's it! Kiseki!" The demon said as the sword landed in front of him. Inuyasha's eyes soft.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha's voice was soft as the demons eyes showered with shock and sadness.

"The fire nation, their after the phonix medallion, to the north of here, you'll catch there scent there not to far away." The demon whispered as Inuyasha turned to go

"Hey wait" Inuyasha turned softly annoyed

"I don't have time"

"Take your sword…You owe me…" Inuyasha's eyes softened as he put Tetsaiga back at his side, turning away from him. "Thank you." He whispered as he bolted through the air.

Naraku smiled as Kanna grabbed the medallion, Kiki's body on the ground, shaking. "Look at what you've done to these people!" Kiseki screamed, tears rolling down her face. "The villagers, there all dead! And everything burned! On fire! What are you people!" Kiseki cried harder now, Kanna handing her the medallion.

"Drench your hand…in the villager's blood" Kanna commanded as she grasped Kiseki's hand firmly forcing her hand as well as the medallion into the blood of the strewn corpses that lay all over the ground…

"Go!" Kanna said pushing her, Kiseki staring at her blood covered hand as she looked over her ears twitching, Inuyasha's eyes wide with horror, his eyes skimming over her tears, and blood covered hands.

"Kiseki…what have you done?"

Authors Note+cries+ I'm sorry Inuyasha it's not what you think! Read and Review…I'm sorry Kiseki…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: …+blinks+ nothing to say lol, Enjoy guys, R&R

Kiseki blinked a few times, Kanna stood emotionless in the background, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze, Kiseki was a few feet from the mirror, her hand covered with the defiled blood of the villagers, the chain of the medallion burning with evil energy.

Inuyasha looked at Kiseki his eyes soft, the pain that reflected in them brought tears to his daughter's eyes. "I didn't do it!" Kiseki said looking away from him shutting her eyes trying to get the scene before her to disappear. "Kiseki…" Inuyasha breathed his hair blowing in the cool wind; the whole area was covered in blood, buildings on fire, and the very blood dripping off his daughters hands.

Naraku appeared in the mirror, his voice stronger then before "Give me the medallion Kiseki the stone is yearning for it" Naraku spoke harshly, Kiseki looking at Naraku through the glass mirror. "You did this" She said biting her tongue "You made me dishonorable through Chicue's eyes that is something that will never be forgiven." Kiseki bit back using her clean hand to break the mirror a gust of wind hovering around her as the mirror reformed itself, the pieces of glass sticking out from Kiseki's hand blood running down her knuckles.

Inuyasha looked at his daughter, she was there, what was he waiting for? An explanation? An answer? Or maybe it was just the site of his daughter, the one who grew up without fights, without bloodless battles, and was covered in blood of the slaughter villagers right before his eyes.

"Move away from the mirror Kiseki" Inuyasha managed to choke one hand moving to Tetsusaiga. "It's time my friend" Inuyasha whispered looking down to his sword "To see light." Inuyasha screamed as Tetsusaiga was pulled from its sheath transforming into it's true position the fang of steel.

Kiseki looked at the blade that was from her dad's sheath, she had never seen the blade like this, and she had never seen her father draw it. Kiseki once asked him about it, and her mother pulled it from his side, and when she saw it then it was just a rusted up blade, almost like a piece of scrap metal but now…Now the blade was stronger, wider, cleaner and looked like it would cut through the mirror with ease. Kanna's eyes glistened almost amused picking up the mirror, as Kiseki ran towards her father's side. Naraku's voice laughing, taunting at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…Would you really strike this girl, Kanna dead? When she has no control over her own doing?

Inuyasha growled slightly, "No control or not, I have no sympathy for whomever hurts my daughter." Kiseki's eyes widening it shock, squinting at him slightly. "Chicue…"

Kanna looked at him, her coal stone eyes reflected certain sadness the flames surrounding them, It was as if time had stopped no one moved, no one said anything, it was as if no one could. Kiseki looked at her father through sad eyes the anger glistening in his eyes his fangs biting into his lip.

Kohaku took a seat at the table, it was the first time he had dined with Sesshomaru, he was always occupied with something in his chamber or not around. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with Rin and Kohaku on either side of him.

"Sesshomaru" Kohaku said forcing his voice not to stammer, it was hard he had no doubt in his feelings but the demon lord was capable of draining the poor teenager's confidence. Rin looked at Kohaku somewhat confused looking over towards Kohaku as Sesshomaru merely turned his head towards Kohaku acknowledging the boy's words.

Kohaku shifted slightly as every one's gaze was focused on him, he could hear the servants in the kitchen even stop there rattling to listen.

"I'd like to ask you something…"

"…"

"um…"

"Well? Kohaku, if you have something to ask me you should not hesitate if you doubt what you ask then do not ask at all, be a man Kohaku." Sesshomaru said, Kohaku's head snapping up in disbelief.

'Does he? Does he know what I'm going to ask' Kohaku said looking at Sesshomaru a image of his father fading there the words "chicue" slipped out of his mouth in a slight breath, as if his father was speaking through Sesshomaru. Kohaku shook his head looking at Sesshomaru's firmly.

"I've come to ask…for your daughter's hand." Kohaku said, a slight gasp coming from Rin her eyes shining with tears beneath them as her head snapped towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kohaku a blank expression on his face, the corners of his mouth lifting up into a small smile. Sesshomaru looked at Rin in all seriousness as the girl's eyes pleaded with him; there was a small look of remorse in Sesshomaru's head as he nodded his head towards the girl. Rin stood quickly as she raced of towards Kohaku, the boy jumping up out of instinct as Rin raced into his arms.

"Kohaku-kun" Rin whispered against his chest tears streaming down her face as Kohaku got down on one knee before her, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Will you marry me?" Kohaku whispered a smile painting across his lips as Rin nodded being swept up into his arms.

"Ashiteru Kohaku-kun" Rin whispered

"Ashiteru Rin-chan" Kohaku whispered a hand running through the girl's hair as he looked up over Rin's head watching Sesshomaru as the demon paused at the door looking over his shoulder at Kohaku.

Sesshomaru nodded over his shoulder at Kohaku, opening the door leaving the two to embrace each other.

Sango held Mikomi and Kei in her eyes as the two pressed their hands against Sango's stomach listening to their siblings little kicks.

Kikyou had spent most of her time inside as if light were her enemy ever since she spoke to Kagome.

'I wonder what happened' Sango thought looking over at Kikyou from the bench outside her hut, Kikyou's dark figure sitting on the bed staring down to the floor. Sango had asked if there was anything she could do but Kikyou had refused and asked her to stay outside for a while.

Sango sighed as she watched Miroku flirt with the village women, "well your father hasn't changed at all" Sango muttered miserably. They had been married for what a year or so? 'And he still manages to flirt with the village women, even though he has a family here. It was true, Miroku was loyal to the family he did his share with them and he didn't feel on any other women but he still flirted vigorously as if he had no family.' The very thought made angry tears come to Sango's eyes as she stood both children still in arms setting them to the ground gently.

"Mikomi, Kei" Sango stated the two looking at their mother confused.

"Why don't you go over to Daddy and introduce yourself to Daddy's new friend?" Sango said softly trying desperately to keep the sadness from her voice.

Mikomi looked at Kei as Kei nodded his head as he watched his sister disappear over to their father.

"Why does Daddy hurt you so much? What did he do now?" Kei said softly pushing his mother gently back to the bench.

A small smile spread across her face as she picked up her 5 year old son. "You know you're an astute little boy, to astute." Sango said as he looked at her smiling back.

"Maybe or maybe I just know my mom"

"Maybe…"

Sango and Kei looked over to where Mikomi stood as they heard her cry slightly, both of them rising to her feet almost instantly. The women who Miroku was talking to must have fled and the look on Miroku's face was almost disgusted.

"Sango we need to have a talk." Miroku muttered grabbing her arm and leading her over to the hut, leaving Mikomi and Kei to stare at them blankly.

"Can't you trust me at all?" Miroku's eyes glistened with anger.

"How can we! And what did you do to my daughter?" Sango shouted looking into his eyes.

"Our daughter!" Miroku boomed back with just as much anger.

Sango glared at him, "Miroku you know like hell how much I love you, and I know you love me too but this is ridiculous! You need stop flirting! You should have heard what Kei just asked me!"

Miroku looked down at the ground his hands clenched almost as if he knew he had been defeated.

Sango sighed, "Just stop Miroku, That's all I ask…" Sango said turning around before looking over her shoulder. "Come on Mirkomi, Kei" The two ran past Miroku looking over their shoulder at him briefly and grabbed Sango's hands. "Were going for a walk" Sango said "Your welcome to come"

Miroku looked down at the dirt, 'Why do I still do it?' Miroku thought to himself when he was doing it he was thinking it was merely out of impulse he supposed. He was perfectly happy with their family and Sango he loved them but why was it?

Miroku shook his head "I think I'll return to the exterminator's village, I must have a word with your father…"

Kikyou listened to them from outside, it seemed like Miroku was living up to his houshi state. Kikyou wasn't quite sure why either, and she wasn't sure if Miroku was either. She sighed looking down a hand on her stomach.

'Could I really?' Kikyou thought thinking of Kiseki and Inuyasha. "If Kiseki dies, I could stop it….but could I really give that up?" Kikyou said rising to a stand grabbing her bow and arrow as she walked out of the hut, squinting as the light hit her eyes.

"I believe it's time I had a talk with my dear friend Kiki…"

Authors Note: What ya think? Its not to bad, I like it….Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Uh….What can I say? Sorry it took so long…R/R

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't know! Look calm down I-"

"You have a wife and two children hell you have one on the way, if I had known back then I—"

So maybe talking to Sango's father WASN"T one of Miroku's greater ideas.

"I just don't feel, um,_ secure_ with Sango…"

"Why not?" Sango's father said settling down a bit as he glared at Miroku.

"She's well….somewhat um…"

"Spit it out boy!"

"She's rather abusive to put it bluntly."

Thump+

"You should rethink that Miroku"

"o"

Miroku is currently unconscious-

* * *

"If I could only beat some sense into your father" Sango sighed she knew perfectly all this rage would be bad for her unborn child, so she calmed herself quickly. 

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what Mikomi?"

"…Nothing"

"…"

Kei's hands tightened around Sango's as the branches in front of them began to swing. "Kei, Mikomi" Sango whispered harshly her eyes darting straight ahead as the bushes rattled, both kids letting go of her hands and running behind her back.

Sango looked ahead a slight look of fear in her eyes as the rattling became more intense, Mikomi and Kei peeking between their mother's legs as….

* * *

"As I was saying that's why we need to give me my death back" Kikyou said looking towards her friends sad eyes. 

"Well Kikyou, we CAN do it, but it will be complicated, I mean you don't WANT to be dead, you just don't want me to have been 'dead' for you"

"Let's get started Kiki, we don't have time to waste" 'Inuyasha is near Kiseki as we speak' Kikyou thought as she sipped her green tea.

"I got it" Kiki said handing Kikyou a small paper. "Chant with me" Kikyou nodded as she joined hands. "Are you sure about this?" Kiki asked once more, a grim small painted across Kikyou's lips as she stared into her eyes.

I am a priestess" Kikyou answered solemnly.

_A duty that is far worse then any curse…_

Kiki watched in anger as she watched Kikyou prepare for the spell.

_All her life it's always been about others. All her life Kikyou has sacrificed beauty, friends, happiness, love, and now she has to lose her child?_

_A priestess….what a terrible word…_

Inuyasha's blast cut through Kanna with ease, Naraku only laughing coldly. "You dare destroy an innocent girl before you daughters eyes? Have mercy Inuyasha.

_The innocence once undone_

_Can never be brought back_

"Kiseki" Naraku called from the mirror. "Come" Kiseki moved towards the mirror the amulet burning red in her small hands. "Kiseki!" Inuyasha cried out as his daughter moved past him and towards the mirror.

_The wish though is not set in stone_

_It's I who wishes to be alone_

"Kiseki!"

"I'm sorry…Chicue" Kiseki whimpered tears running down her face as she cradled the mirror in her arms.

_The one kind act is no longer good_

_Bring things back the way they should_

A breeze took Kiseki away…away to their next destination…

"The spell is done; you WERE dead until Inuyasha made that wish"

* * *

Authors note: Do u get it? The italics were the spell, well once Inu came into play, well seeya soon 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Sango paused as the bushes rustled Sesshomaru, Kohaku, and Rin coming out. Rin's arm being around Kohaku's lovingly, a light blush covered her brother's face and it was all Sango could do not to giggle. Mikomi and Kei sighed in relief coming out from behind their mother.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered as she had done so long in the past, the sad loving voice that would always come out and reach him. As with in his name, Kohaku dove into his sister's arms, and for another moment in their life, time stopped. The only thing in the world was the two of them…Sango and Kohaku…brother and sister.

Sesshomaru coughed slightly, signaling he would like a word a lone with Sango. Kohaku pulled back and nodded, tears still in his sister's eyes. "I'm so happy for you Kohaku" Kohaku smiled and nodded towards her once more "Thank you annue"

Rin grabbed Kohaku's hands as Mikomi and Kei took there uncle and their new aunts hand. Sango looked toward Sesshomaru, the demon hadn't aged at all, he was the still silver fit demon he was in the past, except his heart had grown much softer with Naraku's death, it was a site unimaginable to the demon slayer.

"Sesshomaru…" The demon looked over the slayer, she hadn't changed much with time either. She was still as tall, her pregnancy wasn't even that big and it was obvious she was near the final months. She was still as alert and she was still as loving of her brother. The only difference was that her eyes were tired but her heart was always happy, even within the worst, she was happy.

"Sango" Sango took a step forward Sesshomaru, a little stride in her step as she wrapped her arms around him, tears running freely now. "Thank you…for making my brother so happy" Sesshomaru paused a minute tempted to push her away as he paused, his arms slowly wrapping around her lower back. "Your welcome" he grunted slightly.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the ground with confusion, everytime he got close, Kiseki just kept getting farther away. "If they get the remaining elements then…Kiseki will…" All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped as a familiar scent came into play.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking over his shoulder sadly, "Why did you come here?

There was no sound from the miko as she approached him slowly kneeling on one knee. "Inuyasha…I've come with you…to save Kiseki" Kagome said quietly a small smile on her face. "You can't do it alone"

Inuyasha paused looking at her, she had tried once before hadn't she? Why was she coming back?

The answer was clear…_She still loved him_

He wasn't sure how she loved him. A brother, a friend, a lover, but if you care about someone that much to travel as far as he went to find Kiseki, to find something that means the world to him. That is love.

And Inuyasha didn't say no. Because the truth was…deep down…._he loved her too, **as a friend.**

* * *

_

Kikyou stood slowly, running her hand over her pregnant stomach, sighing to herself. 'So…' she wondered to herself as she re-entered her hut. Kikyou looked out the window sadly, 'I wonder…if Inuyasha will find her in time…..' Kikyou whispered shutting her eyes tiredly. 'Because…I'll miss them so much….' Kikyou whimpered a small tear running down her face as she shut the 'certain' and crawled into bed.

_Wandering….Wandering… to a restless, endless sleep…

* * *

_

_Authors Note: Still kinda short but it's getting there, it's getting there._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors Note: I doubt no one will review this story now, lol, it's been soooooo long but even so I'd like to thank my Kagome/Inuyasha person for the flames and the forgiveness even though it took so long to respond to that, even now I'm glad that I was able to makeup with her and I will in her name (meaning for her) name their newborn Koinu (which means puppy) So on with the story!

* * *

Kiseki watched aimlessly as she more or less took the place of Kanna, quiet…still…becoming more and more like…nothing. Kanna looked towards the mirror, Naraku's face tauntingly looking up towards her. "Now now Kiseki, there's nothing to fear, the mirror's not so bad." Naraku said smiling towards her his words cold darkening not offering a bit of comfort or concern in the least.

Kiseki looked towards him her black hair blowing to the side, "Chicue…" 'And yet she's still trying' Naraku laughed in his mind, his thoughts more or less racing, the water statue was up next, then only two more, then he'd be free and have dominated Inuyasha.

"Kiseki, land" Naraku's voice calm, cold, collected, Kiseki swiftly landing to a stop. "Do it again the same thing as last time"

* * *

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha hopefully, giving him her hand smiling calmly. "Come on we… we have to save Kiseki before things get any worse!"

"Why?" Inuyasha said looking towards Kagome his golden eyes reflecting confusion anger, pain.

"Why what? Your not giving up!" Kagome said looking towards him seriously, her brown eyes almost widening.

"Of course not! What the hell?" Inuyasha screamed towards her, his golden eyes flashing anger towards her and then pausing, "I mean _why_ did it happen? I finally thought…everything was going to be…to be…alright."

Kagome looked towards him "Naraku has never been an…easy letting go person…" Kagome said her voice trailing off a bit, "But even so…even if we are a bit rusty…even if we are a bit older…even so…we have…to keep going."

Inuyasha looked towards her seriously slightly taking her hand more or less, kneeling down slightly. "Alright Kagome, One…last time" Kagome nodded jumping onto Inuyasha's back. "One last time"

Inuyasha dashed off Kagome on his back in the direction Naraku and Kiseki had disappeared too.

* * *

Sango looked towards Sesshomaru pulling back almost laughing by the look of disgust on his face.

"S-sorry I couldn't help it" Sango said throwing a hand over her mouth, Sesshomaru raising a brow obviously annoyed.

"It's fine"

"You seem more forgiving then normal" Sango said smiling towards him the two slowly making their way back towards the village where Kohaku and Rin would be at.

"I suppose"

The two looking towards Rin and Kohaku as the two played with Sango's small children, Mikomi and Kei.

"They grow up fast" Sesshomaru said suddenly looking towards Sango, his golden eyes a bit softer then they normally would be looking towards Rin, the world of rememberance reflecting in his eyes.

"Very" Sango said looking towards them.

"I suspect your brother will take care of her"

"I know he will."

"I see"

Sesshomaru paused before turning and slowly walking off slightly, his stride slow heading back to the fortress, Sango looking towards him almost shocked.

"Your leaving?"

"I don't live here"

"Yes but you could…not with Rin-chan of course but you could live closer…!"

"No…" Sesshomaru said calmly "I don't mix with humans well"

"But she's your daughter!" Sango said looking towards him, Rin looking over a shoulder curiously, smiling over towards Sesshomaru.

"No…" Sesshomaru said quietly "No she…she's not…It will be…very different without Rin though…" He said slowly disappearing from behind the bushes, walking off in the direction towards the western lands. Sango standing there more or less completely and utterly awestruck by his words.

Sesshomaru walked along pausing slightly, it seemed like just yesterday she had started traveling with him and Jaken, following around obiediently. But those days were long gone now, Rin was in love. 'Perhaps' Sesshomaru thought as he approached the doors calmly 'I do feel a bit like…_a father'_

Sesshomaru walked through the big doors coming in, the house being quiet. It seemed so lonely without Rin. There was no laughter about the halls; dinner would be this way too. He would dine alone…for the first time in nearly sixteen years.

* * *

Kikyou paused it was becoming dark, a hand resting over her stomach as she rose to a stand. 'Another day' Kikyou thought grabbing her bow. It was old and it almost seemed fragile in Kikyou's pale hands. She grabbed an arrow hesitantly, how long had it been since she had shot a purification arrow? She looked towards it slightly coming outside quietly, pulling the arrow back slightly staring towards the tree a few feet away, a purification light orbiting around the arrow and then around Kikyou as the arrow pierced the tree quickly.

Kikyou moving slightly picking up the pouch of arrows and slinging them over her back. She could still fight and she was going to fight until more or less Kiseki was back or until…she was dead. But what Kikyou didn't notice was the glow that lingered in the trees, the glow of souls…the glow of the undead.

Shindimatu (soul skimmers sorry if it's the wrong spelling)

* * *

Authors Note: Well hope you liked it (and no Kikyou's not dead again, she made her past self dead, basically (last chapter) , Kikyou was alive more or less do to her friend Kiseki. They made a spell to make it so Kiki was never dead and Kikyou carried the death until Inuyasha made the wish on the jewel in Beloved. The shindimatu are more or less me foreshadowing something that's going to happen but note Kikyou IS NOT DEAD) Thank you. 


End file.
